Truth or Dare
by CoraFan
Summary: Team Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer play truth or dare in autopsy. What will happen? What and who's secrets will be revealed with truths? Who will be embarrassed with dares?


**A/N: Hey guys, so I was re-reading some truth or dare fics that I read a while ago, and I decided to do an NCIS truth or dare fic. Also, I'm going to do something that my friend SummerRaeBenson did on her story Targeted. I'm going to ask questions about myself and my stories, and just like SummerRaeBenson, if someone gets the question right today or tomorrow, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. If no one gets the answer, I'll post the next chapter in three days. The answers can be found in my biography, and in my stories. And, I'm so sorry, I don't know of any hospitals in D.C, so I just used one that I know is in New York from watching Law and Order: SVU. Anyways, please review!**

Team Gibbs and Director Shepard were extremely bored. There were no cases, all the paperwork had been done, and the phone hadn't rung all day. Everyone had come in at 06:00 hours and it was now 08:00 hours.

Jenny was in her office throwing pens at Leon Vance's picture like it was a dartboard. Tony was at his desk throwing paper balls at Ziva. Tim was at his desk playing Duck Life 3: Evolution. Gibbs was…being Gibbs. Abby was in her lab, talking to Burt, and trying to get him to tell her something they could do. Ducky and Jimmy were in autopsy, tossing a paper ball back and forth. Finally, Jenny walked out of her office, down the stairs, and into the bullpen. She walked over and sat down on Gibbs' desk.

"What can I do for you Director?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm boooooored!" Jenny whined.

"So are we." Tim stated, looking up from playing Duck Life. At that moment, the elevators dinged, and Abby ran in. Ducky and Jimmy followed soon after.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Burt gave me the most awesome idea ever!" Abby screamed.

"What idea did Burt give you Abs?" Gibbs laughed.

"We should play truth or dare!" she squealed. Everyone agreed, seeing as they had nothing to do, and couldn't say no to Abby's puppy dog eyes. So, they all went down to autopsy, and Abby pulled a plastic water bottle out of her bag. She set it in the middle of their deformed circle, and spun it. Round and round it went until it landed on…Tony!

"Yay! Tony, truth or dare?" Abby said.

"Dare." Tony stated. Abby put her hand on her chin and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Ok Tony, you have to…prank call Jeanne!" Abby grinned evilly. Tony whipped out his phone, typed *67, and dialed Jeanne's number.

"Hello, this is Jeanne Benoit." Jeanne answered.

"Hello, this is Phillip Enright, I'm a doctor at Mercy General Hospital. I'm sorry to tell you that your father has been in a car accident." Tony said, lowering his voice.

"Oh no, is he alright!" Jeanne started to panic.

"Your father is in a coma at the moment, and has been mumbling Jeanne since he got here. Could you please come and fill out some medical forms for him?" Tony asked in the deep voice.

"Yes of course, I'll be right there!" then the line went dead. Everyone burst out laughing. Jenny was laughing so hard, she fell over into Gibbs' lap. Abby and McGee had fallen over backwards together. Ducky and Jimmy were holding their sides, and Ziva was crying from laughter. After everyone had calmed down, Tony spun the bottle, and it landed on Gibbs.

"Truth or dare boss?" Tony asked.

"Truth." Gibbs replied. Tony thought for a minute.

"Will you ever get married again?" Tony asked.

"Maybe. Depends on who I find." Gibbs said. He spun the bottle, and it chose it's next victim…Abby.

"Truth or dare Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"Dare!" Abby squealed. Gibbs thought for a minute, then Jenny leaned over and whispered something in his ear. A smile appeared on both of their faces.

"I dare you to not drink any Caf-Pow, at all, for the rest of the game." Gibbs smirked.

"Giiiibbbbbbbssssssss! That's just cruel!" Abby whined. Everyone tried to hide their laughter.

"Jethro, are you really going to make poor Abigail go through this game with no caffeine?" Ducky asked.

"Yes he is, on my orders." Jenny smirked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, apart from Gibbs.

"What on Jupiter would possess you to order Gibbs to not let Abby have caffeine?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, the expression is 'what on _earth_ would possess you to do that' and what possessed me was a video that I saw on YouTube yesterday." Jenny replied.

"Youwhat?" Gibbs and Ziva asked together.

"YouTube. It's a video site. People post and watch music, prank, how to, and even stakeout videos." McGee explained. Jenny pulled out her phone, found the video, and showed it to everyone.

It was a video of Abby doing random things in her lab. First she took Burt and started dancing in the middle of the lab. Then she looked up at the ceiling and yelled, 'Ducky, Palmer, can you hear me!' She did several other random and stupid things, and at the end of the video, she took three cups of Caf-Pow, took off the lids, threw the caffeine filled drink all over the lab, and yelled, 'I dedicate this video to my Caf-Pow! I drank fifty of them before I started this video!'

Jenny put her phone away, and Abby spun the bottle, embarrassed and pouting a bit. It went around, and around, and around, until it landed on Ziva.

"Truth or dare Ziva?" Abby asked, already back to her usual peppy self.

"Dare." Ziva replied.

"I dare you to be nice to Tony!" Abby exclaimed. Ziva's face twisted into a mixture of a look of shock, and a look of disappointment.

"How can I do that! He's…Tony!" Ziva cried. Abby shrugged, and Ziva nodded. She spun the bottle. It landed on McGee.

"Truth or dare McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Truth." McGee said, very nervous of what Ziva was going to ask him.

"Do you like Abby as more than a friend?" Ziva smirked. McGee looked at his hands.

"Yes." he said honestly, still looking at his hands. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Jenny clapped her hand over his mouth. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You say something about your stupid rule 12, and so help me, you will be on desk duty for the _rest _of your_ life_." Jenny pulled back and Gibbs closed his mouth. McGee spun the bottle quickly to avoid a lecture from his boss. The bottle spun and landed on Ducky.

"Truth or dare Ducky?" McGee asked.

"I believe I'm going to take a dare my dear boy." Ducky said.

"I have one saved up for this." McGee smiled evilly, but looked over at Gibbs and Jenny for confirmation. They too, had evil smiles on their faces, and they nodded.

"Ducky, I dare you to go out to the middle of the Navy Yard, and start singing…the Barbie girl song." McGee told him. Ducky's mouth dropped open, and he looked at Gibbs and Jenny. They shrugged.

"You shouldn't have made us sing the Barney song together from the top of the Eiffel Tower." Jenny reminded him of their truth or dare game in Paris.

**So, will Ducky accept the dare? Or will he chicken out? Leave me a review and tell me if he should or shouldn't accept the dare. Also, please give me suggestions of truths and dares, and which characters you would like to answer and perform them, but please, I'm only twelve, so no bad words or gross stuff, thanks! Okay, so here's the first question. If someone gets it right tonight or tomorrow, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. What are three of my favorite stories?**


End file.
